Moonlight Sonata
by ComoLaFlor
Summary: Bella Swan is your average teenager, well almost. She goes through crushes, betrayal, and boy problems. This is a story of drama, heart break, and romance. *Edward Cullen will probably come in for the Edward fans.*
1. Saved by the bell

**I do not own Twilight or any characters of the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 1:Saved by the bell.

Confused. That is how I felt. I wish he would notice me, I wish he would care.  
Jacob Black. My best friend in the whole wide world, and also the guy that I have been crushing on for years.

Isabella Marie Swan. That is my name. I prefer people to people to call me Bella. I just like the name Bella better it's plain and simple, just like me.  
I'm only 17 but I know better than other 17 year old to not go to parties or anything like that.

"Bella i'm going to the station, have a good day honey". My dad Charlie-the sheriff of the town of Forks, Washington- had said to me this morning. Good day? More like a horrible day, one of the worst days of my life.

I moved to Forks, Washington almost a year ago to live with my dad. I missed Phoenix,  
Arizona. I missed my mom. The hot days on the desert. I even miss my moms boyfriend Phil. But that doesn't matter now, it shouldn't matter anyway.  
They were continuing their lives in Florida where Phil pursued his baseball career.

I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway, time to make dinner. If Charlie were to make dinner he would probably burn the house down. I don't know how he survived all these years, especially after my mom and him got a divorce.  
I threw the frozen pizza in the oven and set the timer.

"Hey Bells". Charlie said sounding a little guilty. He took off his jacket and hung it up. "Sorry im late honey, things were really busy today at the station". "'S okay". I said trying to make him feel better.  
He sat down on the couch, turned the tv on and watched the game. Figures.

"Have you spoken to your mom lately?"

"Yeah dad, she emailed me today."

"Well that's good." I awkwardly shook my head 'yes'.

"So, um, Bells ive been thinking." uh oh.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"What ever happened to you hanging out with your friends? Ya know Angela and Jessica, they seem like nice people?"

"Dad I see them at school, and plus I see Jake all the time."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. But what about your other friends?"

"I don't know dad." The oven timer went off for the pizza, saved by the bell.  
I took the pizza out of the oven and set it on the stove. I cut it and Charlie came in and grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza and sat at the table.  
I did the same.

Dinner time was quiet. But I knew Charlie didn't mind so neither did I. He finished at about the same time as me and I took his plate as he said "Thanks Bells" and went into the living room again to watch TV. When I finished the dishes I said "good night" to Charlie and went up to my room.

I decided to take a quick shower like I do every night before bed and fell asleep in my nice and comfortable bed, dreaming about Jacob Black.

**Authors Note: I hope you loved my story! It took me awhile to write it. I didnt know much about Fanfiction so I had a friend help me get the story on here. This is of course my first story on here. I plan on having a second story but that is of course not until I am finished with this one. This story is 579 words. I am working on the second chapter and this story might be a long one! Who knows?! Please read and review!! I love reviews especially long ones!! Dont be shy! Thank you sooo much for reading my story, hope you liked it! Love you guys soo much! xoxokns7723**


	2. Omelets, Orange Juice, and Mysteries

**Here's my second chapter, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story Moonlight Sonata. For the Jacob fans, I promise you Jacob will be in more by the 3rd or 4th chapter so bear with me here! I hope to get more reviews for the next chapter. I have a new story that I wrote today, so please R&R! Thank you!  
-xoxokate7723**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2: Omelets, Orange juice, and Mysteries.

I woke up this morning and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran a brush through my hair. I ran down stairs and made Charlie breakfast. He wasn't up yet but I heard his alarm clock go off and he groaned. He was up late last night watching the stupid game.

I decided to make a omelet for breakfast, I knew Charlie would appreciate it.  
He came down the stairs just in time, I put his omelet on a plate and poured coffee for him. When he sat down he started to read the newspaper and I gave him his breakfast. "Thanks, Good morning Bells." He said taking his first bite of his omelet and sip of coffee.

"Good Morning Dad." I poured my orange juice and put my omelet on a plate and sat down.

Breakfast was quiet. The only words spoken were our good mornings, please and thank you's, and goodbyes. I quickly washed the dishes from breakfast and ran up stairs to get my bookbag and ran back downstairs. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door making sure I shut and locked it good enough.

My truck roared when I turned it on. It was a gift from my dad. He got it from his friend Billy Black, my best friend and true crush Jacob Black's father.

When I got to school Mike Newton quickly came over and greeted me. Mike is definitely the talkative type.

"Hey Bella! I thought you'd never show up."

"Hey Mike." I said as I grabbed my bookbag and shut my truck door.

"So, uh, It's Friday huh?"

"Yeah I believe so Mike."

"Right. Um, well, What are you doing tonight?" He said sounding a bit too nervous. I knew he wanted to ask me out.

"I don't know yet. I may just study, i'm getting bad grades in Alegebra."

"Well, uh. Would you like to go to the movies tonight, with um, me tonight?" Told you. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I didn't know what to say. Then Angela and Jessica called me over.

"I'm not too sure Mike, I mean Jessica really likes you and shes my best friend so you know how that goes. Plus I really don't want things to be awkward between us. How about you ask Jessica? I know she'll say yes and want to go with you" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, uh. I understand. Maybe I uh, will ask her." Man, he sure says 'uh' a lot whenever he gets nervous.. or even when he has a broken heart.

We went over to Jessica and Angela and we all talked until the bell for the first class rang. I sat down in my first class, biology, what a dread.

Then he came in.

"Class this is Edward Cullen. He moved here from Alaska. He will now be going to Forks High School." My biology teacher Mr. Banner said.

"Edward why don't you introduce yourself?

"Hi i'm Edward Cullen." Man, I remember my introduction to the class. I hated that. Mr. Banner told Edward to take a seat by me and he handed out papers and started to continue with class.  
"Hi, i'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer people to call me Bella."

"Hello, Bella. As you know i'm Edward Cullen. My family and I moved here from Alaska."

"How's Alaska?"

"Cold."

"Yeah, I've heard that like a million times."

"I guess now you've heard it a million and one." Well I didn't know exactly if he was flirting with me, but if he was, that line was really cheesy. Normally I wouldn't be the one starting the conversation. I was surprised my cheeks weren't as red as a tomato. But there was something about this Edward Cullen that I was so interested in. I had to know more about him.

I started marking answers on my paper, and he did the same. We didn't say another word during class. When the bell rang for the next class and everyone got up and gathered their things, told us to turn in our papers and that we were dismissed.

I went to my next class, which was Mathematics. Mike Newton was in that class. He didn't say a word to me, I guess he was mad at me. I often caught him looking at me in the corner of my eye. But he didn't notice I caught him,  
and we both didn't say anything. I wondered why he would be mad at me? Did Jessica turn him down too? If she did then he would probably think I lied to him. No, Jessica wouldn't do that. She had a really big crush on Mike, didn't she?

I tried not to think about it for the rest of class, but Mike made it hard not to with his eyes burning a hole into my back. The bell letting us know we were dismissed to go to our next class rang and I grabbed my things and went out the door. Mike stormed past me and went to his class.

My third class was trig, ugh. Nobody I was friends with was in that class the same time as me. I hated trig, like a lot of the other teenagers. The ones that I knew and heard about anyway. The class was short and the bell rang yet again and I went off to lunch period.

I went to the long line and got a salad. I then spotted the table where my friends sat everyday and sat between Angela and Jessica.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said

"Hey Jessica, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure Bella!" She said, sounding as cheery as usual.

"So, um, do you know what's wrong with Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"He just seems to be mad at me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. Do you know?"

"No, no. I have no idea. But guess what?!"

"What?"

"Mike asked me to go to the movies tonight! Isn't that cool?! I can't wait!  
I have to find out what i'm gonna wear!!"

"That's awesome congratulations!"

"Thanks Bella, so much. Mike told me he asked you out and that you told him to ask me! Your a great friend!"

"Your welcome, anytime." she gave me a hug and smiled.

"I will try and ask him tonight what's wrong with him. okay?"

"Okay, and thanks."

"Sure thing Bella" we walked back to our table and we ate lunch. When the bell rang I threw my stuff away and grabbed my bookbag and went to class. I was so glad it was Friday already!

The classes were boring as usual, I was glad when school finally ended. When I got to my truck I saw the Cullens. They were all good looking teenagers. They had nice cars.

I got in my truck and went home. When I got home I decided to make Lasagna.  
I put it in the oven and went upstairs to study. Charlie came home shortly after. The Lasagna was ready about 45 minutes after he got home. He came into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and a piece of Lasagna and sat down. I gave him a soda and got my plate and soda and sat down also.

"How was your day Bells?"

"It was good." I said taking a bite of Lasagna.

"That's good. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. I may stop by and see Jake tomorrow or Sunday."

"That's good honey."

Most of our dinner conversations are short, so when we were both done I washed the dishes and headed upstairs. I turned on my computer and checked my email. Sure enough there was a email from my mom:

"Hi Honey,  
It's Friday, finally! How was your day? What are you doing this weekend?  
Phil and I are doing good. He's doing real well with baseball. I hope you have a good nights sleep. I love you sweetheart. Love, Mom."

I loved my parents with all my heart. So I replied:

"Hi Mom,  
Yeah it's finally Friday! My day was good. I don't know what I am doing this weekend yet. I may just go and hang out with some friends. That is good that you and Phil are doing good. I love and miss you both. Love, Bella."

I took a quick shower and decided to go to sleep. I said good night to my dad and crawled into bed. I had yet another dream of Jacob Black. I have to see him tomorrow.


	3. I love you Jacob Black

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Three: I love you Jacob Black.

I woke up this morning, thinking about the dreams I had last night. I got dressed and ran downstairs to get breakfast. Dad left a note on the fridge saying that he was at the station. I opened the fridge and got out eggs and bacon. I got a pan out of the pots and pans cabinet and set it on the stove and turned it on and started cooking.

When the food was done I scooped my breakfast on to a plate and got a glass of orange juice and sat at the table. It was very quiet, not any different from how it would be if Charlie were here. I quickly finished and washed my plate and glass.

I checked the time, 11:30AM. I wondered if I should go to the rez now, or just wait until later. I of course decided to go now. I grabbed my keys and coat and stepped out the door and locked it. I turned the key to my truck and the engine roared. The drive to La Push was rainy, but that's expected in Forks, Washington.

When I got to Jake's house he came out running with the smile that I love. I turned off my truck and went up to Jake and he gave me a big bear hug.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bella?"He said still hugging me.

"Can't..breath here."

"Oops, sorry Bella."

"It's okay."

"So what are you doing here?" He said, he was smiling the biggest cheesy smile i'd ever seen.

"I just felt like hanging out, are you free today?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

We walked in silence for awhile until we arrived at La Push beach. We went over to a old tree and sat down. This is where he told me more about what he was, a werewolf. He told me all about imprinting, and the 'cold ones'.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" dang it. Jake can always know when im lost in my thoughts.

"Nothing, really."

Jake and I talked and talked. Then it happened, the moment of my dreams.

"I still love you Bella, and I always will." then I looked at him straight in the eyes and said.

"I love you too Jacob Black."

"You do?!"

"Yes Jacob. I always have, and always will."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this Bella?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"uh, I"

"Exactly." we were silent for a minute or two, lost in our thoughts. I wondered what he was thinking about, but I didn't want to interrupt. After silence we decided it was time to talk. We talked about how we didn't want things to be awkward, why we never admitted our love for each other. Then we kissed, it was long and passionate. That was probably one of the best days of my life. I didn't want it to end.

We went back to Jake's house to get something to eat. When we were finished eating it was about 9:00pm. I knew Charlie would be home in about an hour so I decided it was time for me to head back home. Jacob walked me to my truck

"Bella?'

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Jacob" We then shared another kiss, and we hugged each other and said goodbye. I didn't know when I would see him again, but I knew I wanted it to be soon.

When I got home I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway. I reheated leftover Lasagna and Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad"

"What did you do today?"

"I went over to La Push to see Jacob."

"Really? How is he?"

"He's good."

"Well that's good, how about Billy?"

"He's good, too."

"That's good."

The microwave timer went off for the Lasagna and I took the plate out of the microwave and grabbed a fork and opened a soda for Charlie and gave it to him when he sat down.

"Thanks Bells. Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh no, I already ate."

"Oh."

"Yeah" I sat down and started a conversation with Charlie. "How was your day at the station?"

"It was good, and busy."

"Oh, what time did you leave at?"

"Around 8. What time did you wake up."

"Around 10, 10:30. Then I ate breakfast and headed to La Push at around 11:30."

"What time did you get home at?"

"Not too long ago. Maybe 9:30."

"Oh." Charlie finished his Lasagna.

"Would you like more dad?"

"No Bells, thanks but i'm too full."

"Okay." I washed the dishes. "I'm going to sleep dad, Good Night."

"Good Night Bells."

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I crawled into bed and fell asleep shortly after, Having dreams of what happened today.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I guess I was more focused on my other story but since I have a lot of chapters done with that one, I can focus on this one. I have like 2 more chapters for this story I think and they are already ready. ****So please please please review if you want another upgrade! Love you guys sooo much! -xoxokate7723**

**P.S Also don't for get to read and review my other story 'Werewolf High' if you haven't already(only if you'd like). A lot of other people seemed to like it so I hope you do too! : )**


	4. La Push

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Four: La Push.

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face and decided to go to La Push after breakfast. Charlie left a not on the fridge telling me that he had to go to the station and that he would be home around 10. I ate my breakfast and left a not for my dad telling him that I went to La Push with Jake, just in case he came home early.

I grabbed my keys and locked up and started my truck. The weather was actually nice, suprisingly. The sun was out and shining brighter then ever.  
Very unusual for Forks, Washington. When I entered La Push the sun was even brighter. I pulled up into Jacob's driveway and shut off my engine. Jake came running out of the garage and hugged me in one of his bear hugs.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Jake!" we gave each other a kiss and another hug.

"I missed you!"

"I did too. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure Bells."

We hung out all day. We talked and talked and talked. Sometimes we would catch ourselves staring into each others eyes like Sam and Emily did all the time.  
Soon Quil and Embry showed up. Great. I knew Jake had to go on patrol today.  
But now?

Jacobs Point Of View.

I was working on the Rabbit when I heard Bella pull up in the driveway. I was surprised and I came out and gave her a big bear hug. We said our hellos and Bella asked me if i'd like to take a walk and go to the beach. I of course said yes and we sat down by our old tree. We talked for hours. We joked around, told stories, I loved this girl so much and I just loved seeing her happy.

Quil and Embry walked to us, that was my cue that it was almost time to go on patrol. I hated the timing and I knew Bella did too. I walked her back to her truck and kissed her goodbye. I watched as she pulled out of my driveway and on to the highway and went into the woods to phase.

Everyone seemed to be in their wolf form and Sam told me, Quil, and Embry to go ahead and go on patrol. We sniffed the whole area and then we finally approached a new one. I smelt a nauseating smell. Vampire.

Bellas point of view.

Jake walked me to my truck and we kissed goodbye and I turned my truck on and backed out onto the highway. Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to cook dinner considering he almost was. When he got home we said our hellos ate dinner I washed dishes and headed upstairs and took a shower and went into my room. Then I saw _them_.

**Authors Note: may I say it please? okay here it goes my first: dun dun dun!  
okay so I am starting to like Jakes point of view. Should I continue with it or not? and who do you think/want it to be in Bellas room? It can be either one, two people or just one person! I was thinking of maybe Edward, Victoria, or Jacob. Keep the reviews coming you guys! I will try my very best to update as soon as possible. I will be gone for the Holidays and I will try my best to update this weekend.  
I saw New Moon on Sunday and I admit that I truly loved it!! I want to see it again so bad! Sorry it's a little short you guys. I have a little bit of a case of writers block. So give me suggestions if you have any and remember if you want me to update please, please, please review!! and also check out my other story Werewolf High if you haven't already and it has a new chapter so please read and review that one too! I love you guys so much and thank you for reading!  
-xoxokate7723**


	5. Not what I expected

Chapter Five: Not what I expected.

When I came home from hanging out with Jacob I saw Sam Uley and the 'pack'.

"Hello Bella" Sam said in his 'Alpha tone'.

"Hi Sam."

"This is just a warning to you. I don't like how Jacob has been. I know he has imprinted on you but his mind isn't how I want it to be when he is on patrol. Thanks to you."

"Well it's not my fault."

"Yes it is!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to stay away from Jacob."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Excuse me? You will do as I say."

"No I won't. I think you have forgotten that I am not apart of your little 'pack' and I am not a werewolf so your commands don't mean squat for me."

"Until further notice, I suggest you stay away from Jacob."

It was now Monday. I had told Jacob about mine and Sam's little talk and he was outraged. We worked it out and Sam later apologized. Thing's were going great.

I got up and brushed my hair and teeth, and got dressed. I made breakfast ate,  
talked to Charlie and went to school. Things with me and Edward were a little odd. I told Jacob about him but he didn't say much.

When I got to school the bell rang so I headed straight to biology. I sat down next to Edward.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

We talked and did work and we continued the day. School was good. I decided to see Jacob after school.

"Hey Jake!!"

"Hi Bells."

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I missed you."

"I missed you too Jacob."

We continued the day and I decided to go home. When I got home it was a regular afternoon and I made Charlie dinner talked to him a little, took a shower, and went to sleep. Hoping the night would be nightmare free and that tomorrow would me a new and wonderful day.

Authors Note:Hi Everyone. Sorry it's been so long that i've updated. I haven't made the time to get around to it. I've been having writers block and still do so i'm not that satisfied with this chapter. I can't believe I forgot to update about the whole Bella/Edward thing. So please give me ideas and tell me what you would like to see happen?! Like I said don't be shy! Please please please continue reading and please please please review!! Love you guys! -xoxokate7723 


	6. The Date

**Moonlight Sonata Chapter 6: The date**

* * *

Soon enough it was Friday. Jessica told me a couple of days ago about her date with Mike and that nothing seemed wrong with him and that he said that there was nothing wrong with him. He was obviously lying to her and he still didn't talk to me.  
My day was okay. I talked to Edward, it was the normal "Hey, How are you?" exchange. I decided to go to Jake's house after school.

When I got there Jake ran out and gave me a bear hug and a kiss like always along with that cheesy smile that I love.

"Hey Bells, I missed you."

"Hey, I missed you too."

We went to the beach and went to our usual spot. We talked and talked.

"Hey Bells, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

I gladly said yes. I said goodbye to Jake and went home to get ready.

* * *

When I got home I ran upstairs and searched for the perfect outfit. I decided on a black tank top and a tan overcoat with skinny jeans and brown fringe boots.  
(Authors Note: This Bella actually has style thanks to me. :D)

* * *

Jake picked me up at 7 like he promised and I said goodbye to dad. We decided to see Avatar. When we got there it was a crowded a little. Jake paid for the candy, sodas, food, and tickets after winning a argument about how I should pay.

The movie was great, somewhere in the movie Jake put his arm around me, which I gladly leaned into him. After the movie Jake took me home. We kissed goodbye and I said goodnight to Charlie and took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sooooo sorry for how long it took to update. Like I said in my other story im not going to come up with a lame excuse, I really didn't feel like writing. I really like that Jake and Bella are finally on their first date yay! I like we're their going, this chapter is super short and totally sucky, I don't know what to do! Please help me out and give me ideas, writers block sucks! Also please review! Love you guys and please R&R my other story Werewolf High! xoxo**


	7. The Beach

**Soooo sorry everyone! I never feel like writing these days! But now I have this weird urge to write so it's all good now. : ) On with the story!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 7:The beach.**

I woke up the next morning at 10 and decided to go to the beach and maybe see Jake. I got out of bed and threw on a black halter bikini with denim shorts, a yellow baby doll cami, and white flip flops. I put a towel and sunscreen in my white tote and putting a book in there as well.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I brushed my hair and threw it up in a high ponytail. I decided not to wear makeup since I would be in the water anyway. I really need waterproof.

I went downstairs and poured a bowl of cheerios with a glass of orange juice.  
Charlie was already at the station. I finished and washed my bowl and glass and decided that it was late enough to go see Jake so I grabbed my bag and keys and headed there.

When I got to the little red house Jake did his usual running out and putting me in a bone crushing hug with a huge smile.

"Hey Bells!!"

"Hey Jake!"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

We walked to the beach and swam a little and when Jake got hungry we went back to his and ordered pizza and hung out in the garage.

When the pizza guy got here I gave him the money and took the pizzas and gave them to Jake. I grabbed two sodas and we sat down and ate in the garage.

I decided to leave at 6 to get home and cook dinner for Charlie so I gave Jake a hug and kiss goodbye and left.

When I got home I made lasagna and popped it in the oven and it was ready just in time for dad to get home.

"Hey bells, smells good."

"Hey dad, thanks."

We ate and I decided to go to bed early because of my long day and so I took a shower and said goodnight to my dad. I checked my email before bed and there was a email from my mom.

"Hey Bella, How's everything going? Everything is going great here! Phil's working so should come to Jacksonville sometime soon. I miss you!  
You'll love the house! It's by the beach, I know I love it. Well write back when you can. Love you! xoxo Mom"

I quickly replied and shut my computer off and went to bed, thinking about how great life is going.

**Authors note: and there you have it! aww bellas life is great huh? but unfortunately thats not good enough now is it? I don't know what to do with this story. It's too... cheery.. at the moment and there's suppose to be drama!**  
**So, please pm me or write in a review some ideas and what you want to happen in this story! Again, i'm sorry for my unfortunate virus of not updating.**  
**I think it's because I don't know what to do with the story. So.. please.**  
**keep reading and... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh! and don't forget to read and review my other story "Werewolf High" that I also updated tonight. I'm thinking that my stories should be coming to a end soon because I feel like they're getting kinda boring and i'm not sure what to do with them but I don't want to give up on them and wind up giving em to someone else so please give me ideas!Love ya guys! xoxo**

**P.S. I'd just like to say... I got the New Moon dvd whenever it came out at midnight. Damn... they have some SMOKIN' boys in that movie. Especially, Paul and Jake and Jared of course. ;) hehe. So... I'm thinking about making a Paul/Bella or other wolfpack character story whenever i'm done with the two I have now. Tell me what ya think! Also tell me your favorite character, and who you think is the hottest. My Alice senses are tingling and I somehow have the feeling you think taycob is the hottest, but who knows. ;) Love ya guys!**  
**xoxo.**


	8. I love my friends

**I do not own twilight, obviously.**

Chapter 8: I love my friends.

I woke up the next morning and it was actually another nice day in forks! I decided to call Jessica and Angela to make plans to hang out for the day.  
We decided to go to the mall and maybe the movies and out to eat. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t shirt and went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. When I was done getting ready and ate breakfast and everything Jessica and Angela were here.  
I left a note for Charlie and grabbed my purse and locked the door and went to Jess' car.

"Hey Bella!"-Jessica and Angela said

"Hey guys!"-Me

"How are you today?"-Angela

"Great!"-Me

We drove to Port Angeles talking and listening to music and singing along to the songs we knew. When we got to the mall we went to aeropostale. I got a cute dress, 2 skirts, 3 shirts, 1 pair of pants. Our next stop was forever 21 where I got 3 dresses, 5 skirts, 5 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of shoes, 3 necklaces, 2 rings, and 3 bracelets, i love that store. We went to Hot Topic next and I got 5 band tees, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, dark red nail polish, black nail polish, lime green nail polish, purple nail polish, and hot pink nail polish, and i also got 2 skirts, and a bracelet, 2 necklaces,  
and 2 rings, another favorite store. When we finally decided to leave after a few more stores it was already 6:30 so we had 30 minutes until the movie.  
We had decided that we were going to see Alice In Wonderland in 3D. Jessica,  
Angela, and I had already seen it 3 times but only one time in 3D.

When we got there it started to get a little cold so I was glad that I brought a jacket. Not that it would matter anyway because I already bought jackets and hoodies at the mall today but still..

We ordered our tickets and and our popcorn, candy, and drinks, and 3D glasses,  
and we went into the theater and sat down. We talked until the movie started and we actually suprisingly stayed quiet for it.

When the movie was done we decided that we would go out to eat and so we went to Olive Garden. We ordered Mozzerella Sticks and salads and when we were ready to order our dinner I ordered the Manicotti Formaggio root beer for my dessert I had Tiramisu and then we left. Jessica and Ang drove me home and I made dinner for Charlie and then took a shower and went to bed.

**Authors Note: Like I keep saying with both my stories I think i'm going to end them soon unless I get ideas. So please try and help with the brainstorming here people! I will update soon, if I get ideas and reviews.**  
**So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Love y'all! xoxo**


	9. Graduation and College

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys! I'm no longer interested in the Twilight Fanfic stories but i've moved on to Clare/Eli Degrassi stories! lol I loveee Degrassi! So there will be 1 or 2 chapters of this story left and then the epilogue and then I am done with Twilight Fanfiction! Sorry if some of you were waiting for the possible new Twilight story like I mentioned in Werewolf High (that's finished by the way, check it out!) but I don't want to write something that I don't enjoy.**  
**So... Here is Chapter 9 of Moonlight Sonata and I of course do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 9: Graduation and College**

A couple of months later I had already graduated and I was now attending my senior year at Washington State with Jacob and we were living in our own apartment. Jacob had stopped phasing before we went to college so he could live his life with me. He realized that he actually had imprinted on me but since he's always loved me he never realized it before. Oh... did I forget to mention we're engaged? Yeah. Jacob proposed to me at my favorite restaurant, Olive Garden, and it was so romantic!

We only had about a week left until senior year is over and we plan on getting married sometime after that. We both went home for the holidays to see our family and we loved it. Paul had imprinted on Rachel when she got back from college and they later got married and had a boy named "Benjamin Tyler Long" and "Olivia Madison Long".  
They were both adorable and Jacob was a great uncle!

Right now, Jacob and I were talking to the wedding planner about well... planning our wedding! The colors were brown and green and we were getting married on first beach.  
My mom and Phil were still married of course and they were coming down for my graduation and then of course the wedding. Charlie and Billy were still great friends and Charlie and Sue were in a pretty serious relationship. As for the pack? Sam and Emily had twins, one named "Leanne Elizabeth Uley" and another named "Aiden Samuel Uley" and they now had a boy on the way that would be named "Elijah Alexander Uley". Jared and Kim got married and had a boy named "Michael Jonathan Pelletier". Embry had imprinted on a girl named Allison and they just recently got engaged. Quil was Claire's best friend and Claire was now 7. Seth has not imprinted, but Leah did. She met this guy in the grocery store named "Peter" and they were still going pretty strong. There was a new pack in La Push, Washington and Brady, Collin, and Seth were included and all the others had stopped phasing to live their lives.

I later found out that Edward Cullen and his family were vampires. Edward married a woman named Tanya and they were living together in Alaska. His parents Carlisle and Esme were living in Vancouver Canada and loved it. Emmett and Rosalie were living somewhere in New Jersey. Jasper and Alice were living in Maine. I met all of the Cullens a few years ago and they seemed pretty nice.

"You okay babe?" Jacob said when we were on our way back to the apartment.  
"Yeah, Just thinking about all that's happened in the last few years" I said to him.

Our wedding was officially planned and we could not wait. We decided we would have kids sometime after our honeymoon in Hawaii. My life was great and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Sorry this is such a short Epilogue but I really don't know what else to thank you guys for reading my story and please don't forget to check out my other story that is finished called Werewolf High. Here is the Epilogue to Moonlight Sonata! Enjoy and I am saying for maybe the last time, I don't own Twilight!**  
**Love you guys!**

**Epilogue**

Bella was sitting with Jacob on their back porch in La Push, Washington watching her two kids run around and play with her hand on her pregnant stomach. She was 7 months along and could not wait for "Angela Rebecca Black" to enter the world. She already had a son named "Damian Keith Black" and another son named "Spencer Jacob Black" and they were twins.

Billy had passed away a year ago of a heart attack and Sue and Charlie were now married. Life was going great for Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Ephraim Black.  
Renee and Phil were living in Florida and were both retired. All of the pack were living in La Push still and they were all married and had kids. Bella ran into Edward Cullen a few months ago and they went out for coffee and got caught up. Him and Tanya were now living in South America, Carlisle and Esme in England, Emmett and Rosalie in France, and Jasper and Alice in Texas. They were all thankfully still "vegetarians" and they were still in touch with each other even though they were spread out around the world.

Bella had opened a Cafe with a library in it and loved the place while Jacob was a mechanic. They saw their pack friends every week and Isabella Marie Swan was known as the first "pale face imprint". Things in La Push were going great and Bella and Jacob loved their lives and their children like I said.. they wouldn't change it for the world.

**THE END**  
(closing song is "Neutron Star Collistion(Love is forever)" by Muse)


End file.
